School With Hetalia
by MagicalJediMaster
Summary: What if all the countries went to school? Liesel 'Berlin' 'Capital' Beilschmidt's adventures of going to school with the countries.
1. First Day of School(Morning)

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec4de82a8cb27ff0d04e85a058c38f34""Liesel get up it's time to get ready for school!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5a240f118f2112419e2306da3e6931f""Ok Ludwig. Should I wake up lazybutt Gilbert?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bbc8b4d778364395628ce3962d836699""Ja! And we're having waffles for breakfast!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bae47750b90f6ae375bedb4531b57b11""Ok!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07e90aeaff24c6d70a1cdfb8f0e776e5"This is a normal start of the day when it's not the summer in the Beilschmidt household. Now for me to entertain myself with waking our older bruder Gilbert. Shhh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53827c8d741ec4453c32ae59632738a2"Now I'm just going to take Gilbird and set him on the nightstand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd44d2dabea63fd49275b1ea36c69dae"*chirp chirp*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61d594ac5506757b7fbc4fe4da8894a2""Shush Gilbird." I whispered/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd51570e99ea5cc9a383d3c26eae95ee""It's alright Gilbird zhe awesome me is right here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ccf67060837a5844c14c352a74e8bf7"Vhy is he patting my head?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25db87f1d6625c78640cbab8dee70c53"Now for the fun to begin. I smirk to myself as I do this./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77c5e7c75c70b72a2cba8f3a2333cce8""GILBERT IS ZHE LEAST AWESOMEST PERSON IN ZHE VORLD!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee319063f4516e4a047abba5d633e082""Vhat!? Liesel!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07fbf5ffd9ee45c1bd7d558a9c1f7038""Your welcome for telling you the truth Gilbert and breakfast is ready."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5df2763e1dc0f068cfbe2fc7271ff3d""Fine and have you considered my proposal?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87c777bea7535a12beb0ec2d553e8634""Nein! I wouldn't vant to be your girlfriend let alone marry you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f91a72040cf5658b860e5b20330108a5""Fine. Vell I'm going back to sleep."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71e424bd7b735fb16b0406d5f7ca2e26""No you aren't."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c00011c42454c5f2fbad4b622545b72b"I pulled Gilbert off of his bed and ran to the door. This is my favorite part of the morning./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16c665a0dba73b7ec12c15e27fbfffe4""Ouch! LIESEL!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e930e7b437b84a30e95a1112b02cb3b2"But, I'm already out of his bedroom and getting dressed in my room. Today I'm wearing my normal clothes, my military uniform that looks like Ludwig's and Gilbert's only Blue and Green. By the time I get downstairs Germany is already setting the table and Prussia isn't down there yet. Now I do my sneak strategy and I go behind Ludwig without him seeing and jump on him and cover his eyes(I'm 5 foot 7 inches)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06221e3eae56c183369a3aeed69b8237""Hallo Berlin."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3dbf117e3a40cf8163005c5e9dd04ea2"Vhy is it so hard to surprise him? Oh, and by zhe vay my human name is Liesel, but I represent Berlin and Rhineland./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6ba1cad39f01e549e361ffbd6903e3b""Hallo Germany."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a79a4b6e567c4ea734065c60a3af9b0d"I jump off of him and sit down at the table. The food smells really good. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f9e2a6b51099481019606bae879856f""Hey Ludwig do you vant to go upstairs and do zhe honor of dragging Gilbert down here?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25f5a46ba855d50e65c1eb66777afb72"He just smiles, winks at me, and walks up the stairs to Gilbert's bedroom. I hear the door open and Prussia saying ow repeatedly. Now Ludwig is holding onto Prussia's ear and leading him down the stairs to the table. I just smirk as Prussia sits down on my right and Germany on my left. We all start eating and don't talk which is normal. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="592061b74633d4b034072276e6107278""Vell I'm done. I'm going to get my stuff",I say getting up from the table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76df96846d18804d494078a500155a03"Prussia stands up,"I'm to awesome for this, so I'm just going to get my stuff and meet up with my friends who aren't as awesome as me and Gilbird, but still awesomer then you two."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="088a2741f7364eb8f3805eb87c244c59"I just roll my eyes as I walk up the stairs. Germany gets up to and heads to his room which is downstairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f719818943c3d0fc4693f6116451a9a4"Once I grab my stuff I head to Germany's room and sit on his bed. He is shirtless at the moment because he is trying to find his black sleeveless shirt that he alvays wears under his jacket. I'm used to seeing him like this with his strong abs from working out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17a67bf3402ea1e2f287b4db234ffbc4""Germany, are we meeting up with Feli and Kiku on zhe vay to school?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ad7adaca49c0adc1b395018a81766a1""Ja and by zhe sound of zhat question I'm assuming you're walking with us?", he replies while getting his shirt and jacket on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4ef08ce58051a72079a6cc84701d6e9""Ja. I'd rather not have to deal with Francis this early in zhe morning."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d09990bdac7436fcf8c92d560573a60"Francis 'France' Bonnefoy. One of three parts of the Bad Touch Trio which is mein bruder Prussia's group. Let's just say that sometimes France can be a bit of a pervert, just to put it short. That can sometimes get annoying. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec6f49da18de84a76229d820b6683540"I hear the front door open and close, so I'm assuming that Gilbirt left./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f27479b4cd7c083f9b9710f534e605d"Ludwig stands up and grabs his bag./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="719c2686b32043919e8714d45cfb00d2""Are you ready to go Liesel?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26186f8eed27f1c09174c0c996444b15"I get up from his bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53586056a3ff99ad9730dfaca4f5d80f""Ja. Let's go."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e234b7ec33dac1f9e6c2d84c16650e31"We both walk out of his room and zhen out of zhe house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdecf94b7765d379c425f38a97dd1699"Kiku 'Japan' Honda lives about to blocks avay from our house and Feliciano(Feli) 'Italy' Vargas lives about four blocks avay vith his brother Romano 'South Italy' Vargas. Lets just say Romano and Ludwig don't have a very positive relationship. We'll just have to see how zhis goes I guess./p 


	2. Japan and Fratellos

Mein bruder Ludwig and I have just stepped out of our house. I hate the morning! Anyvays we're walking in silence like normal. The talking normally starts when Feli und Romano come.

Right now Ludwig have just arrived at Kiku's house and Ludwig is knocking on the door. Kiku opens the door and they walk down to the sidewalk where I'm waiting.

"Konichiwa, Liesel"

"Hallo, Kiku. How are you?"

"I am good and how are you?"

"Zer Gut."

Ludwig starts walking which is our que zhat ve are leaving. For zhe rest of the walk to zhe Italian Brothers house zhere is once again silence.

Finally we arrive at their house. And just in time. I was starting to get sick of the silence.

"I'll get them!", I exclaimed running up to the Vargas house.

I knocked on the door and Romano answered.

"Oh, ciao Liesel. Your bastard brother isn't here is he?"

I'm the only one Romano actually is nice to and doesn't call bastard for vhatever reason like mein bruder.

"Sadly for you he is. Is Feli ready?"

"Si. He's just getting his-. Oof! What was that for, fratello!"

"Chao Liesel! Here's some pasta! Oh, and sorry fratello."

"Hallo Feli. Come on ve don't vant to keep Ludwig waiting."

"Oh si we don't want that. CHAO GERMANY!", while saying this he is jumping up and down while waving his hand frantically."

"Hallo Italy. Come on ve don't vant to be late."

At this Feliciano, Romano, and I start walking and Feli gives me pasta that he made himself.

All the way to school me and Feli are talking about random things ranging from stuff like food to how much we both hate war. Already we are at school. Man that trip went fast! Well, it always does when Italy is around.


End file.
